Hecate's Kingdom
by fowlbynamedorkbynature
Summary: Will and Nico expected to spend a nice, quiet weekend together, not get launched into another world dealing with their own battles. There will be Solangelo. Rated M because of, well, the Fairy Tail guild. Post BOO, pre TOA. COMPLETED - Part 1 of The Gods' Playground Series
1. Prologue

**AN: I don't own any of the characters in this story, except for the first year camper. Thank you to my beta reader thefandombear and I hope you enjoy the story**

* * *

For Nico di Angelo, life was going pretty great for once. Camp Jupiter was doing okay now that Octavian was gone, he had survived another war, and the Athena Parthenos was safe at Camp Half-Blood. But the thing that made Nico the happiest was that he got to spend an entire weekend alone with his boyfriend, Will Solace. As soon as he shadow travelled into his cabin, he collapsed onto his bed. He'd been laying down for a few minutes when he heard someone walk into the cabin. He didn't have to look up to know that it was Will.

Will sat on Nico's bed. "How are things going at Camp Jupiter?"

Nico sat up. "I don't even want to think about either camp for the rest of the weekend. So-"

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Will said. When he opened it, there was a first year camper on the other side. "Yes?" he asked with his usual smile.

"Chiron said that h-he wanted to see the two of you i-in the Big House." The camper then ran off towards the arena.

"Wonder what that was about." he said to himself. Will went back to Nico and started to drag his boyfriend out of bed.

"Come on Will, five more minutes?" Nico whined.

"Chiron needs us, it's probably important." Will argued

"Fine" Nico sighed.

* * *

When they walked in, the two boys were met my Chiron in his centaur form, Rachel Dare, and Hecate. There was an awkward silence. Chiron coughed and finally said, "Will, Nico, thank you for coming. There's been a prophecy, and we all agree that's it's about you two. Rachel?" Rachel took a deep breath, and said.

" _To the land of magic two beings must go_

 _To wreak havoc or love upon their foes_

 _One born of the dark, one born of the light_

 _And stand with their marks, or die in the night"_

Nico hadn't said anything during his time in the Big House. Finally, he spoke up. " I don't mean to be rude, but Lady Hecate, why are you here?"

Hecate frowned. "Each god or goddess has their own reality they have created. In mine, any person can have magic. There is an unimaginable evil approaching. Without your aid, I fear that their world will die.

"When do we leave?" Will asked.

Hecate raised her hand, palm extended towards them, and the two demigods were surrounded by a purple light with the words "Good luck" echoing through their heads.


	2. It's A Bird, It's A Plane

**Hi, I'm really sorry for not posting sooner. I wanted to get at least a thousand words for this chapter, but I've taken way too long writing just this. Thank you to everyone who has favorited and followed. Please review, honestly, it motivates me to write faster.**

* * *

"Gray, be quiet and put some clothes on!" Lucy yelled. The wizard had just gotten back from an exhausting job, and was looking forward to a day of relaxation. But, of course, that was impossible with Natsu and Grey getting into a new fight every few minutes. Then, Natsu stopped and took a deep breath.

"You smell that?" Gajeel asked from the other side of the guild hall.

"Come on, let's go." Natsu replied. Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy ran outside the guild hall just in time to see something shrouded in purple light falling from the sky. They were soon followed by everyone else in the guild.

"I don't like this," Gajeel said, not taking his eyes off of the strange thing.

"What do you think that thing is?" Natsu asked Lucy.

"Oh my God, that's not a thing, that's person falling. We have to do something!" The person was getting a lot closer and within a few minutes had created a minor crater in front of the guild hall. When the dust cleared, everyine was suprised to find a teenage boy, unconscious in front of them.

Wendy ran down to the boy amd started to heal him. After a few minutes, she stepped away. "He'll be fine, he should be waking up soon." Just as Wendy predicted, soon the boy started to move. His eyes opemed, and when he saw the everybody in the guild, he quickly sat up, and started trying to get away. He then stopped amd grabbed his head. Wendy stepped forward. "Hey, please calm down, your wounds aren't completely healed."

The boy looked down at himself, then asked Wendy. "Are you the one who healed me?"

"Yes. My name is Wendy Marvell, and if you get out of this hole, I could finish healing you." He thought for a moment.

"Alright. Thank you Wendy. My name is Will Solace." Natsu held out his arm, and Will gratefully took it.

* * *

Will was in an empty room. After a change of clothes, a decent meal, and Wendy's Sky Dragon healing magic, he was resting peacefully. Natsu had begun to look through Will's old clothes.

"Natsu, stop it. Why are you looking in his pants?" Lucy asked, pulling the pants away from Natsu.

"I don't trust him, he's gotta be hiding something. Aha." Natsu took thr pants back and pulled something out of a pocket. It was a small rectangle, it looked kind of like a lemon bar.

"So what, that doesn't prove anything. Maybe he was just hungry" Lucy said, taking the pants back.

"If he was hungry, why would he be carrying around so little food?" Natsu reasoned.

"Not everyone has your apetite." Lucy was beginning to get frustrated. "If we keep yelling like this, Will's gonna wake up."

"You go back, I'll catch up with you later." Natsu said, staring at the little golden square. His stomach had chosen that moment to growl loudly. 'It does look pretty good' Natsu thought to himself. He opened the bag and was about to stick his hand in to grab it, when Will's door opened.

"Oh, you're up! I'm gonna go get Wendy." Lucy said. She started walking towards the healer when Will stopped her.

"No, that won't be necessary. I feel fine. Thank you." Natsu had quickly gotten bored and procedded to take a bite of Will's mystery food. As soon as he had closed his mouth, Will realized something was wrong. He looked at the dragon slayer, and when he saw the bite mark in his food, he rushed towards Natsu. "How did you- nevermind. You have to spit that out right now!" Will grabbed Natsu's shoulders, but he had already swallowed. Will got a panicked look on his face. He ran up behind Natsu and tried using the heimlich maneuver, but Natsu escaped Will's arms.

"What the hell are you tryna do to me?" Natsu yelled at Will.

"The ambrosia will kill you. It'll burn you from the inside out!" Will responded. He was shocked when Natsu and Lucy laughed.

* * *

 **To Guest: Thank you for being invested in the story so far**

 **I'm looking for a beta reader. I know that my stories aren't perfect, and that my formatting could use some work. Pm me if you're interested.**

 **QOTD: What kind of magic do you think Will should have?**


	3. The Fairies

**Hey there, guys. I really appreciate all of the love that this story has gotten. So, I decided to make this a longer chapter with over a thousand words. Thank you to everyone who has made it this far into the story, I hope you enjoy. Also, shoutout to my main boy thefandombear for helping me write this story.**

 **I'm just going to say this now. I don't own Percy Jackson or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 _"The ambrosia will kill you. It'll burn you from the inside out!" Will responded. He was shocked when Natsu and Lucy laughed._

Will was speechless. This boy who couldn't have been more than 17 was laughing about being burned alive! He understood that there were demigods, such as Leo, who wouldn't have a problem with fire, but even he had to be wary of overdosing on ambrosia. But these people were not demigods. Their auras were all wrong, too wrong to be a monster, a clear sighted mortal, too wrong to be anything he'd encountered before, now that he thought about it.

Will was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the pink haired boy mutter, "Hey, what's in this stuff?" before fainting. He would've fallen hard to the ground if the blonde hadn't caught him.

"What did you do to him?" The blonde yelled at Will.

"Look, I know you mean well, but shut up, I really need to focus if youre friend has any chance of surviving." Will looked over the pink haired boy. Now that the girl who had caught him was gone, he could really focus. He hadn't burnt up. That was good. He checked the boy's pulse. It was weak and sporadic, that was less good. Will began to start CPR on the passed out boy in front of him. He looked away from his new patient when the blonde girl and Wendy ran through the door that lead to the guild hall.

"Wendy, maybe you could help me lift him to a bed? This floor won't make things any easier." Will had hoped that with a medic familiar with this world helping him, the boy might be able to be saved. Wendy and the blonde girl were both staring at Will, not trying to hide the shock on their face. "What's wrong?" Will asked as he looked down at his patient. There was a golden light emanating from Will's hand. Somehow, he knew that this light would help him.

The boy had a terrible coughing fit, the ambrosia is trying to leave his body, Will realized. Once all the ambrosia was out of his system, his pulse was becoming stronger and more regular by the second. Will managed to get the pink haired boy to the bed he was using not more than 15 minutes ago. "He'll be fine, he just needs to rest." Will began to rub his hands, a tick he had picked up when he had to talk with the friends and family of his patients.

There was an awkward silence, broken only by the occasional snores coming from the next room. "What are you?" Lucy asked, not being able to contain her question any longer.

"Lucy!" Wendy said, appalled that her friend would ask such a question. The blonde, Lucy, ignored the little blue haired girl next to her. Lucy was about to speak again, but Will interrupted her.

"No, that's quite alright. Believe it or not, I get that question a lot." Will was having flashbacks to before he was claimed by Apollo, and campers would constantly ask who he thought his godly parent was. Will's mind was filled with a story most likely placed there by Lady Hecate. "I am from another world parallel to yours. In the same way you went to a world without magic not too long ago, I have left a world with limited magic. In my world there are 12 very powerful wizards who have achieved immortality, each specializing in a certain type of magic. People without magic called these wizards gods. Anyone in their bloodline is very good with the type of magic their ancestors had." He looked at the two girls to see if they had understood him so far. He silently prayed to Hecate. If she hadn't been helping him, they might've done something terrible to him.

"Are you one of the 12 wizards descendants?" Wendy asked. She was trying to be polite to Will, but was very curious about new worlds.

Will nodded. "I am a direct descendent of a wizard with phenomenal healing powers." They didn't need to know how direct. "And I believe that I was sent here."

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"One of the 12 wizards has sensed a great danger coming in this world. She has sent me and another of the descendants to help." He didn't want to mention that it was his boyfriend that was sent here with him. Will didn't know where stood on that topic in this world.

Lucy was about to ask Will another question when there was a crash from outside. In the crater that Will had landed in was a girl with brown hair, wearing a cheerleading uniform that was slightly burnt. Wendy was about to run in and help the girl when Will held her back. "Wait, I've seen her before. Don't go in that crater." Will warned.

The girl raised her head, her eyes were pure red. "Son of Light. Where is your other half? Ah, no matter. You'll still be a decent sacrifice."

"Wendy, Lucy, get everybody out of here as fast as you can." Will looked at the bracelet he was wearing. He ripped it off of his wrist, and it transformed into a bow. He pulled on a necklace and a quiver appeared.

The brunette started laughing. "You think you can kill me? You don't have the power." The girl stood up and cracked her back.

Will loaded his bow so it held a few arrows. He shot the red eyed girl as many times as he could. The girl suddenly burst into dust, a surprised look on her face.

After the monster had "died", Will turned around and saw what he believed to be the entirety of the guild, all with an array of emotions. Some were surprised, some were scared. A few looked angry, but most of them look confused. A shirtless boy with black hair finally broke the silence. "Who was that?"

Will put away his bow and quiver. "That was an empousa. Her name was Kelli, and she's a monster from my world."

"Your world?" A redhead with armor asked next to the shirtless boy.

Will re-explained to the guild what he had to Wendy and Lucy moments before. He was relieved when they all bought his story. He would've had a much harder time convincing them he was from another world if they hadn't been to one themselves, he thought.

He started to walk towards where he had left his patient. "I should really go check on him." Will said when the guild wouldn't let him back into the guild hall.

"Check on who?" The redhead asked.

Will looked back to Lucy and Wendy, hoping they'd supply him with the pink haired boy's name. "He's helping Natsu." Wendy said.

"What'd he do this time?" The shirtless boy sighed. Will had a feeling he'd asked that question many times.

"He, um, ate something he shouldn't have." Will said. He didn't want to worry Natsu's friends with all the gruesome details.

"That's it? Natsu'll be fine." A man with metal adorning his face scoffed.

Will sighed. Mortals always doubted the powers of ambrosia. Finally, the guild let him pass, following him. When Will entered the makeshift infirmary, Natsu was sitting on the bed. When he noticed Will, Natsu pinned him against the wall, choking him. "What did you do to me?" There was a fire in his eyes, something Will had only seen in very powerful demigods, like Nico or Percy.

The shirtless boy pulled Natsu back to the bed. "What the hell, flame brain!" Will rubbed his neck and took a deep breath.

"You went through my things and ate something that would be poison to you, remember? It should've killed you, but thanks to Wendy, you're gonna be okay." Will said. Natsu looked to Wendy and calmed down when she nodded.

"Well thanks, I guess." Natus said standing up. He extended his hand towards Will. The son of Apollo shook it.

* * *

Will was alone in his room. He shined a light through the water coming out of his sink, trying to create a rainbow. After a few minutes of changing angles, color filled the room. Will threw in his last drachma. "Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Nico di Angelo." Will was disappointed, but not surprised, when nothing had happened. He had been in this world for a month, and there was still no sign of Nico. He had hoped joining the Fairy Tail guild would help him. He tried to find out where the son of Hades could've gone, going on quests all over Fiore in search of his boyfriend, but he always came back empty handed. He sat in silence, trying to figure out what he would do now, when there was a knock on his door. He opened it and was glad to see Wendy.

"May we come in?" Wendy asked. Will opened his door and sat on his bed, trusting them to close it.

"So, what brings you here to my humble abode?" He asked looking at the pair.

"Master said there was going to be an exciting announcement in 10 minutes, and I thought you might want to know." Wendy said, flattening out her dress.

"Thank you, that's very kind of you." Will said. He walked to the door. "Come on, we're gonna be late."

* * *

 **To guest: Of course, these are some of my favorite fandoms**

 **To Hailey Face: Oh, just wait till you see what I have planned**

 **To Quest: Thank you answering and giving me some ideas for the story**

 **I'm still looking for a beta reader to help improve this story. Also, I've been thinking about making a Harry Potter x Percy Jackson story, to happen while Nico and Will are in Fiore. Let me know what you think, and I'll see you next time. - Abagailien**

 **QOTD: Who's your favorite Fairy Tail guild member?**


	4. The Son of Hades

**AN: This is gonna be a Nico centered chapter, seeing as it's been mostly about Will this whole time. Thank you to everyone who has read this far, and I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

" _Master said there was going to be an exciting announcement in 10 minutes, and I thought you might want to know." Wendy said, flattening out her dress._

" _Thank you, that's very kind of you." Will said. He walked to the door. "Come on, we're gonna be late."_

* * *

Darkness, that was all he could see. Nothing felt right. The air, the ground he had been laying on, all wrong. The ground? Why was he on the ground? He pushed himself up off the ground and opened his eyes. He was in a forest. His stygian iron sword was still on his hip, and his skull ring was still on his finger.

Nico started to climb out of the crater he had landed in. "Why am I in a crater he thought." He shook his head, trying to figure out what happened. "Hecate." He said, regaining his memory. He climbed out of the crater and started to walk, trying to get out of the forest. He kept a hand on his sword, just in case something tried to attack him.

When he exited the forest, he shouldn't have been surprised to see a city, yet he was. But it wasn't like the cities in New York, or anywhere on Earth, if he thought about it. Everything seemed much more - primitive, for a lack of a better word. There was nothing electrical or mechanical in sight: no cars bustling down the street, no radios playing music, no lights hanging around shops. Instead, there was magic. Nico could feel it in the air. If he hadn't known he was in another world, he would've bet many drachmas that there was a god or goddess very close by. Not an Olympian, but still.

It was at that moment that he remembered that he was alone, even though he had been sent here with Will. Nico closed his eyes in concentration, he tried to focus in on Will's aura. A trick he had learned from Thalia a few months ago, something he would have to thank her for properly once he got back to Camp Half-Blood. Even though his eyes were closed, Nico could see the world around him. Only some of the people in the city had auras he could read, and they were all very colorful. If he had looked down in this state, he would've seen his aura to be a very mysterious midnight black. He let his mind think of Will, and a yellowish light appeared in front of him. He smiled, knowing that this light would lead him to his boyfriend.

* * *

A week had passed since Nico had arrived in Fiore. The light trail had led him all over. He had seen oceans, mountains, deserts, but no Will. Every time he would visit someplace new, and had managed to find somebody who knew anything, they would all tell him that he's just missed the blond. Nico was beginning to get very frustrated, this was becoming his longest quest so far, and he hadn't even found this "evil" that Hecate had warned him about.

* * *

After a month of searching, Nico finally had a lead. There was a rumor that he heard in some bar of this blond kid who was an amazing healer who had joined the Fairy Tail guild. Yup, that was Will alright. He located the guild hall in Magnolia of all places, and was disappointed when the aura trail and a drunken guild member told him to go to a port. Will just had to be in the ocean. He prayed to Poseidon hoping that he could use a boat and find Will.

* * *

"Tenroe Island?" Nico asked one of the sailors that had come with the boat.

"Yeah, that's the island that belongs to Fairy Tail. Apparently, their founder is buried there or something." He responded,

"How long until we can get there." Nico asked, growing impatient.

"A week, maybe two? The island is pretty far away. I don't know if people with magic can land there." He admitted.

* * *

It was finally visible. Tenroe Island could be seen on the horizon. Will's aura path was getting stronger by the day, something that never happened before. Nico was thinking about how his reunion with Will would play out. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a deafening roar. Above the island was a huge black dragon.

"What the hell is that thing? I thought dragons were extinct!" The sailor yelled. He pulled out some paddles and began to take his ship away from that monster.

"Stop. We _have_ to get to that island." Nico said, trying to push the oars in a way that would get him closer to Will.

"You're crazy. That thing will-" The sailor was interrupted by another roar coming from the dragon. Both of their heads snapped towards it. The dragon attacked the island. There was a huge flash of light which caused Nico and the sailor to cover their eyes. When their vision returned to normal, the island was gone. Nico tried not to panic as he closed his eyes and tried to find Will's aura, but nothing was there. He was freaking out too much to realize that Will had not died, just left his plane of existence, something that might've happened had Thalia try to find his aura while he was in this world. Nico screamed and summoned shadows onto the boat. He let himself melt into them as he travelled back to the mainland.

* * *

Nico wandered the streets of Magnolia, trying to forget everything. It had been exactly one year since Will had gone. He usually spent his days in a bar drinking away his memories. He had lost too many people to be sober and alone. But today was very different. He had run out of the money he had stolen from somebody he didn't care enough about to remember the face of, so he couldn't buy any more alcohol. The bartenders never really liked him anyway, any they wouldn't like him any more now that he was broke.

As he walked through the streets, he noticed that it was very late at night. He would have to find a different alley to sleep in. If you asked him now, Nico wouldn't be able to tell you now. Nut for some reason, the son of Hades had decided to look up. At that moment, he was standing in front of a new guild hall. There was a sign above a door. There was a symbol he couldn't recognize. It was somewhat like a triangle, but also looked like a face. "Sabertooth" the sign read. Nico sighed, hoping he could either get drunk or find somewhere to sleep for the night, and entered the guild hall.

* * *

 **To Mary D. Black2000: So you have wished it, so it shall be (shoutout to anyone who know's where that's from)**

 **To Quest: I'm glad that you have that reaction to my stories**

 **Alright, so here's another chapter done. This story has only a few more chapter left in it. I can't believe how much has happened since I've started writing this story, my first real story. Life's pretty crazy, huh. As usual, I'm still looking for a beta reader. Also, could someone tell be how to make those barrack things to show that two characters are paired in a story? I'd really appreciate it.**

 **QOTD: What's your favorite guild in the GMG?**


	5. A Fateful Reunion

**AN: There's probably only going to be 1 chapter then an epilogue after this chapter is done. Let me know if you'd like this story to continue with a sequel, or at least a one-shot.**

* * *

" _Sabertooth" the sign read. Nico sighed, hoping he could either get drunk or find somewhere to sleep for the night, and entered the guild hall._

* * *

Approximately 6 years and 3 months later:

Nico was lurking in one of the shadows of Crocus. There weren't as many as there normally would be, due to all of the excitement and festivals leading to the Grand Magic Games, but he still found enough places to hide. He had been told to attack Fairy Tail, just as the rest of his guild had. Fairy Tail sounded familiar. Maybe he had spent a night there or drank them dry before he joined Sabertooth. He shook his head, he couldn't afford to get distracted.

Nico had spotted a girl with blue hair with the Fairy Tail guild mark on her right shoulder. Accompanying her was a white cat and a blond boy. He had a black guild mark on his chest, just like Nico. He couldn't help focusing on the boy. He looked a hell of a lot like Will, but that was impossible. Will died seven years ago, when he was on that island. "Fairy Tail's island." He whispered to himself. That couldn't be him, could it?

Before Nico knew what he was doing, he was marching up to the pair. He grabbed the blond by the shoulder and turned him so they were facing each other. He couldn't hide the surprise on his face when he realized the son of Apollo wasn't dead, which quickly turned to fury.

"Can I help you?" Will asked. Wendy and Carla were both watching the encounter silently.

"You don't remember me? Maybe this'll help." Before anyone could respond, Nico punched Will in the face, sending him to the ground.

"Oh my god, Will!" Wendy immediately knelt next to the boy and helped him up. She then turned towards the black haired boy. "What's wrong with you?" She yelled.

It was Will's turn to be surprised, his mouth practically hit the floor. "Nico? What happened to you? You're so old."

People from both of their guilds saw Nico punch Will. Fairy Tail was about to hurt Nico, so Sabertooth came in to fight. Natsu was about to blast as many people as he could with his fire, when Will hugged Nico. Everybody stopped and stared at the two boys. They were even more surprised when Nico hugged him back, a few tears falling from his face.

"Where the hell were you? I thought you died!" Nico whispered, not breaking the hug. If he did, Will might leave again.

"It's kind of a long story." Will said

"I've got time." Nico said.

"Mind introducing us?" Gray asked while holding Natsu back from attacking the new black haired boy.

Will looked up, as if he'd forgotten that they weren't alone. "He's my … uh." He looked to over to the boy he was hugging for help.

"I'm one of Nico's friends from before Fiore." He said, supplying him with an answer. He had discovered during his 7 years here that people weren't the friendliest with gay people, and it wouldn't help that they probably already hated him.

He nodded vigorously. "Yes, friends. We have a lot of catching up to do. Now, if you'll excuse us." He broke the hug, but held onto Nico's arm.

"Hey, we're not done with you yet!" Natsu yelled as the two boys ran off. He was going to chase after them, but stopped when Lucy grabbed his wrist.

"Natsu, let them be. Will can handle himself, I'm sure they'll be fine."

* * *

Will dragged Nico to his room, and sat down on his bed. Nico sat next to him, staring at Will's face. "Answers. Now."

"Short version, or long version?" Will asked.

"Short." Nico responded. He needed to know what had happened to his boyfriend.

"Well, a bunch of people in the guild went to Tenrou Island to have a sort of contest, and then Grimoire Heart attacked us. We defeated them, but then Acnologia, this huge black dragon, attacked us. Our first Master, Mavis, was about to keep us safe for locking us away for 7 years." Will said without taking a breath. He was rushing, something he did when he was nervous.

Nico leaned back. "Wow," was all he could say.

Unbeknownst to the demigods, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Erza were outside of his hotel room, spying on the pair. "What is Will doing? He's telling that guy everything!" Gray whispered.

"I don't see why we can't just go in and attack him." Natsu muttered

"He hasn't done anything wrong that we can prove. We just have to wait." Lucy reasoned.

"What happened to you?" Will asked, inside the room.

"Short version or long version?" Nico asked. It was only fair that Will go the same options that he did.

"Short." He said.

"Well, after you left, I … I couldn't take it anymore. Too many people had left, and alcohol helped with the pain. I don't think I was sober once for the year after your 'death'. Then, one day, I found Sabertooth." He said, avoiding Will's eyes.

"Oh Nico, I didn't mean to-." He was interrupted by Nico.

"Well you did. But, you came back, which is decent, I guess." He said.

They were both quiet for a moment. "So what do we do now?" Will asked

* * *

 **To paws Whovian: It will be happening in the next chapter**

 **To Quest: Your reviews always make my days, so thank you!**

 **QOTD: Who's you favorite dragon slayer?**


	6. The Discovery

**AN: There's a somewhat long Author's Note at the very end, so I'm sorry, but not sorry enough to get rid of it. Tl;dr: The story's almost over, but this isn't the end of these characters, and I love you guys.**

* * *

" _Well you did. But, you came back, which is decent, I guess." He said._

 _They were both quiet for a moment. "So what do we do now?" Will asked_

* * *

"I guess we should try and finish the quest," Nico responded as of that was the most obvious choice. The two boys sat in silence next to each other, just enjoying the company.

Suddenly, there was a flash of purple light, and on the other side of the room, Hecate appeared. The two boys bowed after the initial shock had worn off. "Lady Hecate, what brings you here?" Will managed to ask.

"I'm afraid something has … happened." She said, brushing off non existent dust off of her cloak.

"Back at Camp?" Nico asked.

"Oh no. Here. I have sent you back too early to deal with the evil I told you about, but you cannot stay here any longer," she said

"What? Why not?" Will asked.

"You have been compromised." Hecate's eyes moved to the window where they could see 4 people outside the window. "Please, bring them inside."

Will went over to the window and opened it. He was very surprised when his own guild members stared back at him. They had never seen a look like this on him. Something more than anger. "Come inside." He said, glaring at them as they did so.

"Please, sit." Hecate said with fake niceness that only Will and Nico could see through. They all obeyed, but if you asked any of them at a later date why they had done so, you wouldn't have a very good answer.

"Uh Will? Who is this lady?" Natsu asked looking looking at Hecate.

"Oh, she's … um," Will said looking to her for help.

"His first cousin twice removed," she said. "But that is not what I came to talk about. I came here to see you four."

"U-us? Why do you want to see us?" Lucy asked

"You four have provided certain … complications, which I have been sent here to correct."

"Correct? What have we done?" Erza asked loudly.

Hecate nodded. "You have compromised the situation, now I am afraid we must be off." She turned towards Will and Nico. "You both know how they can get."

"They?"

She ignored the other members of Fairy Tail raising one hand towards the demigods. Purple light surrounded the pair and they disappeared with a pop. "What did you do to them?" They all yelled almost in unison.

"Pray that we never face again for quite some time. Good luck with your little games." The same light surrounded Hecate and she disappeared. The wizards collapsed onto the floor.

* * *

When they woke up a few hours later, they all had throbbing migraines. "Where are we?" Natsu asked rubbing his head.

"No clue," Lucy responded. "I think it might be best to find the rest of the guild." Everyone else nodded and they went back to their own hotel room. They were a bit surprised to see that everyone else was feeling the same way. Had the encountered the Sabertooth guild, they would see they all had migraines as well.

* * *

Will and Nico almost fell to the floor after Hecate had teleported them all. The goddess in question had landed perfectly, shocker.

"Why did you take us away? We haven't finished the quest?"

"As I told you in the hotel, you've been compromised. Something interfered with my magic, which sent you roughly a decade earlier than I intended. The Olympian Council agreed with my decision to return you to your world."

They both looked around the forest they had landed in. "So you're saying we're back in our world?" Will asked.

Hecate nodded. "I've brought you back to a few months after you left for the quest. Go, speak with Chiron. I do not doubt he will have many questions for the two of you." She disappeared in a flash of purple light.

* * *

 **Alright, so if you've read this far into the story, you've probably been able to tell that my writing style is kinda off. I'm trying to make all the sentences grammatically correct, but seeing as this story doesn't have a beta, there's only so much I can do. Also, this is the last chapter. I plan on writing an epilogue, and having the Nico from this story appear in another one of my stories, Hecate's Realm, where Frank and Hazel go to Hogwarts. I Apollo-gize if anyone seems out of character, but this is my first real story posted here that's not a one-shot, so I'm still learning how to write decently. As always, I appreciate how much love and support this story has gotten, and the reviews make my day. If you guys really want it to happen, I might include Will in the Harry Potter story. Let me know if there's anything else you'd like to see before this story ends.**

 **QOTD: What's your favorite PJO ship?**


	7. Epilogue

**AN: This chapter has been** **beta'd by the amazing xx ShamiksXa xx, so go check her out. A real AN is at the end, so look at that if you actually like to read those**

* * *

Hecate nodded. "I've brought you back to a few months after you left for the quest. Go, speak with Chiron. I do not doubt he will have many questions for the two of you." She disappeared in a flash of purple light.

* * *

Will and Nico were sitting in the Big House. Chiron was staring at them intently, more at Nico than Will. They had just told him their accounts of their time in the land of Wizards, and for the first time in while, they had rendered him speechless. "Chiron, is there any way so I can get those seven years back?"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry Nico, but it's not possible. If you hadn't lived those years, like Will, there might've been a way, but it's just not possible." Nico was disappointed but not too surprised. "Before I let you too go, there is something you should know. Time moves faster in Hecate's land."

"Chiron, how long have we been gone from Camp?" Will asked looking a bit worried.

"You left in September, correct?" With a nod from the demigods, he continued. "Just under a year." He had to keep himself from chuckling at their expressions. "Will, there are some things I need to discuss with Nico, alone." The son of Apollo nodded. He got up from his seat, let his hand rest on Nico's shoulder, squeezing it for a second before leaving the Big House.

"What do we need to talk about without Will?" Nico asked.

"Nico, I know you just came back from a quest, but we need to send you out again. Hazel needs your help."

"Hazel's out there? Who's on the quest with her? How long has she been away? What happened?"

Chiron had a flashback to when Nico had come to Camp all those years ago, back when he was still the little kid who was excited about Mythomagic, who adored Percy, who was so innocent. He still had his original sister, Bianca then. "I take it that you accept to help?" He said, now thinking of the day that he will pass away just like all of the other heroes that have come and gone.

Nico simply nodded.

* * *

 **We're finally at the end of the story! It's been one hell of a ride (and you thought we were going to heaven) and I'm actually kinda proud that people like my story, just like how I obsess about other stories on this site. Thank you all, catch you on the flip side, and have a lovely rest of your day.**


End file.
